


FFXIV Write 2020: AzureSummoner

by AzureSummoner



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Darkfic, Fluff, Light Angst, Loss, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Pining, Rivalry, Sexual Content, Snakes, Table of Contents in Chapter 1, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, tags will change with updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureSummoner/pseuds/AzureSummoner
Summary: A month-long collection of works driven by tumblr prompts.  See the link below for further details:https://sea-wolf-coast-to-coast.tumblr.com/tagged/FFxivWrite2020-Prompt-List
Relationships: Azem/Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch, Hades/Persephone, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54
Collections: Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched Bookclub FFXIV-Writes 2020 Collection, Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of quickly written works to fill the daily tumblr prompts. Individual stories may or may not have ties to my existing works. I will be updating tags with each new chapter as needed, and will update this index so that you may review tags for individual chapters.

**FFXIV Write 2020 Challenge**

9/13/2020 - Since I'm behind on prompts I'll probably focus on the most current ones, and play catch-up on the others as I'm able. Please expect chapters to be a bit out of order.

**Table of Contents**

Day 1 - Crux (Emet-Selch/Azem. Teen+. Loss, pining.)

Day 2 - Sway (WoL & Thancred, Scions. Teen. Silly, fluff)

Day 3 - Muster (Emet-Selch/Azem. NSFW. Light angst)

Day 4 - Clinch (Hades x Persephone, one-sided OC x Persephone. Hythlodaeus, Lahabrea. Teen+)

Day 12 - Tooth and Nail (Emet-Selch x WoL, Scions, Exarch. Teen+. Red String alternate "bad ending". Darkfic, blood, major character death.)


	2. Crux (Emet-Selch/Azem)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emet-Selch may be tempered by Zodiark, but the plan is ever the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship: Emet-Selch/Azem (Persephone)  
> Tags: loss, pining

_Tempered_. 

Emet-Selch didn’t know who had started calling the Convocation such, but it was fitting. The summoning had been successful, and the Star itself was given a living will in the form of Zodiark. The first thing the newly risen God had done was touch something deep in their minds, something that bound them to his whims. Thinking too hard about it made him light-headed.

It mattered little. He still had his wits about him, and time grew ever shorter. Most Amaurotines had been driven into seclusion among what shelters remained to them, but there were still whispers that reached his ears. Among those left behind, those who would benefit from their peers’ greatest sacrifice, there were murmurs of malcontent. 

It made him clench his teeth in anger. 

When the alarming stories from overseas had filtered into Amaurot, the Convocation hadn’t sat idle. These accounts of creation magicks gone awry, the devastation of lesser cities had spurred them to action. Yes, they had held their plans close, and _yes_ , they might have done more to reassure the public. But what had been done was done, and hadn’t they tried their best? Without the sacrifice, all life would have ceased. Hard as it was, half of their people had given their life energies so that some might be saved. They owed it to the fallen to live, to carry on their legacy.

He turned to his right out of habit, expecting to meet the smug man who would talk him down from his anxieties and steer him back on course. He was very much alone. This deficit, this emptiness was still so raw. He knew that Hythlodaeus was gone, but more often than not he’d caught himself looking over his shoulder, opening his mouth to say something snide. It was, of course, all in jest.

_Take care of her._

They were the last words he’d said to Emet-Selch -- to his dearest friend, Hades. Take care of her. Watch over Azem, his Persephone. 

And where was she now?

His red mask cracked like thunder against the wall and clattered to the floor. Gone. Fled. _Banished_ , if he were to heed his colleagues. It was all fine by him. Let them be rid of Azem the Wanderer, but _Persephone_ belonged to him. 

He would find her soon enough. The winds had stilled, and plants withered. The land and waters no longer provided sustenance, these crucial resources she had relied upon during her travels. How many among her allies remained? Who would shelter her, and for how long? She may be their hero now, but given time she would become merely another mouth to feed. A liability.

Hades picked up his discarded mask. He needed to find her sooner than later. He needed to know that she was safe. As long as she lived he still clung to hope. Already there were talks amongst the Convocation about how to breathe life back into their ailing Star. If their plans succeeded and the Star once more thrived, it would be that much harder to track her down. 

She who held so much love for others. Who loved life itself. 

He needed her now, more than ever.

Emet-Selch would carry out his duties without question. He would see to the survival of those who yet lived, and carry the burden of memory of the departed. But beneath it all, neither Zodiark nor the Convocation would snuff out his desire to reunite with Persephone. 

She’d always been the crux of his plans, and forever would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are a writer and/or enjoy FFXIV fics, come join a very friendly and enabling group: https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @AzureSummoner


	3. Day 2 - Sway (WoL & Thancred)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scions sway to a tune of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Sway  
> Warrior of Light & Thancred, Y'shtola, Hades. Squint and pretend things worked out after ShB.  
> Teen. Silly, fluff(?)

Short goofy fic without much thought put into it.

==========================================

“You just sort of move your feet. Like this.”

“Like this?”

Y’shtola laughed softly into her teacup. It was going to be another one of those nights. To see Thancred dancing so, one might assume he had drunk the nearest brewery dry. His time on the First had made him a changed man, however. He’d all but sworn off such imbibements. 

Their friend, on the other hand, took naturally to all sorts of manner of swaying her hips and feet. They saw it most keenly when she was happy, especially if someone were to bribe her with a sweet treat. 

“That’s some added flair,” the taller Hyur noted, nodding to how his partner flared her hips. “I like it.”

“Don’t flirt with my wife,” groused the Miqo'te’s table mate, crossing his arms.

“Then come here and dance with her yourself,” Thancred taunted, earning a scowl from the reddening Hades. He wasn’t allowed to actually hit the man, so he pulled his (verbal) punches wherever possible. “I still say he’s no good for you,” he continued, speaking toward the Warrior of Light.

“You’re allowed to have your opinions,” she shrugged, catching the sour man’s eye and flashing a coy grin. He wouldn’t play now, but she would bend him to her whims, later, when the others weren’t watching. “What’s this dance called, again?”

“The Bees Knees.”

“From where did it originate?”

“Who knows, but it’s all the rage across Ul’dah. Not sure the Gridanians will catch on, anytime soon. Just don’t let Tataru catch us -- she’ll put us to work as dancers to pad our coffers.”

“If Alphinaud buys another sword, she might do that anyway.”

“Hear that, Shtola? You’d better join us.”

“Nay, best left to a person of your talents, Master Thancred,” she responded slyly. “Might I suggest adding our friend’s embellishments to your routine?”

“You’re a cruel mistress, you know that?”

The pair of them danced around the center of the Rising Stones, laughing and trading banter between themselves, their fellow Scions, and the odd addition sitting in the corner. The steps that had brought them here felt old and comfortable, the steps they practiced now less so. 

Still they danced, to a tune all their own. 


	4. Day 3 - Muster (ES/Azem, Convocation.  NSFW.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When in need, Azem summons the stars to her side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahhh, I'm so behind on prompts! I said I wasn't going to overthink these, but I am.  
> Thank you rosamynal for helping me bap my brain worms on this one. <3
> 
> Day 3 - Muster  
> Emet-Selch/Azem (Hades/Persephone), Convocation of Fourteen.  
> NSFW. Light angst(?)

“Hades!” she squealed, latching onto the man before he could stir from slumber. He nearly fell off of the sofa where he’d fallen asleep, in his office at the Capitol. The woman hovering over him was none other than his wife, Persephone.

“S-Seph!?” he startled. “You’re back already? I didn’t expect you for another --” He tilted his bleary gaze toward the chronometer on the wall. She was at least an hour early. “I didn’t even feel you coming. I should have -- “

“You must have been tired. Are they working you that hard while I’m away?” 

Teasing her spouse after an absence was one of her favorite things, but this time she’d been gone longer than usual. Three months might pass in the blink of an eye for a race as ancient as theirs, but they were both keenly aware of the distance through the bond they shared. She could sneak back home through aetheryte travel for a quick tryst, but more nights than not she slept somewhere other than in their bed. 

Which made their reunions all the more violent.

“That’s not the only thing that’s been ‘hard’ while you were away,” Hades snarled, lunging for the temptress who danced out of his embrace. “Come back here.”

“Hold on!” she laughed, backing away to the office door. “I haven’t checked in with the others yet. I need to at least poke my head into Elidibus’ office. Then you can have me all to yourself.”

Hades tsk’ed at her, several times. “This isn’t like you,” he chided, reclining against the back of the sofa. Persephone’s gaze drifted to the hand in his lap that moved between his legs, lining the stiff bulge beneath his clothes. “Usually you can’t claw my robes off fast enough when you come home. Have you grown tired of me?”

She scowled. “Don’t joke like that.”

“Come clean, then. Did you meet someone else on your travels?” His tone dipped low. “Is that why our bed grows cold?”

“You’re awful!” she fussed, removing her hand from the door handle and crossing the room toward him. She realized the game too late as she seized his lapels, his arms locking around her waist and pulling her down onto his lap. 

“Oh,” she relented, her gasp of surprise drawn out into a groan as he thrust up against her heat.

“You’re so easy to manipulate,” he laughed at her reddening face, before plucking her mask away.

“B-be quiet! I didn’t umm…” She grew distracted by the lips at her neck, “lock the door.”

“They’ll learn to knock.”

“You’re being too gentle,” she protested. “Be rough with me. Show me you mean it.”

“You want rough?” he chuckled darkly. With surprising strength he lifted them from the sofa, Persephone’s arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. With a few short steps he’d carried her to the desk, where he brusquely swept its contents onto the floor. Pens clattered, ink spilled, and documents floated off in different directions.

“Look what you’ve made me do,” he growled in her ear. He dropped his wife upon the now cleared space, quick to push her onto her back. “Do you know how frustrating it is to be without you?”

“I missed you, too,” she sighed, pulling him down after her. “I’m lonely without you.”

“Even among your newfound allies?” he teased. His hands curled around her thighs, before he yanked her bottom toward the edge of the furniture. “How many of them lust after you, I wonder? Do you shed your mask when you walk among them? Do you let them look upon your lovely face?”

“Does it matter?” she asked, swallowing the lump in her throat as he moved between her legs. “Life is different beyond the walls of Amaurot. Still, I -- “

He pressed his weight down upon her, his tongue tangling into her mouth to silence her words. It seemed he’d grown tired of talking, his hands already crawling beneath her robes.

Persephone almost felt sorry for Deudalaphon, who occupied the office next door. 

*****

Elidibus was smart enough to put two and two together. Between the healthy glow to Azem’s face, and Emet-Selch’s relaxed attitude -- he coughed quietly into his hand.

“Welcome home, Azem,” he announced, standing before the Convocation. “What news from the outer lands?”

“Thank you,” she nodded, the focus of the room turned toward her. Deudalaphon, she noted, appeared nonplussed. “I’ve spent much time among the Free Island tribe,” she declared, noting how the corners of the Speaker’s lips turned downward. Free Islanders had shrugged off the societal norms declared by Amaurot -- which most of the Star’s cities followed. They were people who bared their faces, and dyed their clothes in vivid colors using any manner of berries, insects, and minerals.

“Don’t look at me so,” Azem laughed, and produced a small pouch from her sleeve. “Here, I’ve brought you something. The Islanders grow a curious root that’s used as a remedy for numerous ailments. This can be used to brew a tea. I thought you might try it for your frequent sore throat.“

“It’s her way of saying that you talk too much,” Igeyorhm teased, grinning broadly at the irritated grimace from the taller Amaurotine.

“Yes, well. Thank you,” he huffed, taking a small pouch stuffed with some plant cuttings.

“Now then, there are certain matters I would direct the Convocation’s attention to,” Azem stated, launching into a recount of her most recent adventures.

*****

“It’s not often that you turn to us for assistance,” Halmarut observed, beaming at his former pupil, “but full glad am I that you would rely on our expertise.”

“You’ll help, then?” Azem smiled, clasping her hands together.

“There’s little choice in this most ‘delightful’ matter,” Lahabrea groused. “Why did trade break down between the Islanders and their neighboring cities?”

“They're agricultural people, but something went wrong with this season’s harvest. Though the crop remains hardy and nutritious, it’s taken on a most bitter flavor for reasons yet undetermined. And it doesn’t help that the Islanders are already frowned upon for their liberties.”

“This seems best suited to Fandaniel and Nabriales,” Elidibus decided. “I trust the pair of you can take measure of the soil and restore conditions as necessary.”

“It _would_ be nice to take a walk outside of the Capitol,” Nabriales agreed, tilting his gaze toward Azem. “Hey, is it true that they’re liberal with their partners?”

“What kind of question is that!?” Emet-Selch snapped, to Azem’s frantic denial of lacking knowledge in such an area.

“Meanwhile, there remains the trouble of the current harvest. T’would be wasteful to destroy it, when the nutritional value is adequate. Nay, there must be some means of remedying this. Azem, let’s work together on this, shall we?”

“Yes, of course, Halmarut.”

“Very well then,” Elidibus nodded. “When you’ve finished your preparations, I expect you’ll depart for the Free Island with Fandaniel and Nabriales in tow. Pray return at your earliest convenience and report your success.”

He didn’t miss the deep scowl on Emet-Selch’s face. This meant that Azem -- his wife -- would be leaving as quickly as she’d returned. The man had privately expressed his displeasure at her assignment on more than one occasion. Elidibus sighed and returned his focus to matters more within his control.

*****

Several weeks later, the trio returned to Amaurot to report a successful mission. The so-called ‘miracle berry’ created by Azem and Halmarut had been a resounding success, turning the Islander’s bitter fruit to candy on the tongue. The berries had found application well beyond a single sour harvest, and so knowledge of its conception was shared with the Islanders that they would continue to facilitate trade with their neighbors. 

With another settlements’ problems sorted, Azem -- _Persephone_ \-- collapsed onto the soft bedding she’d missed so much, back at home in Amaurot. Hades glanced up from the book he’d been reading as she nuzzled in beside him.

“Resign your post,” he tried again. “Stay with me. Or shall I leave mine, and convince Hythlodaeus to take up the mantle?”

“Don’t do that,” came a muffled voice amongst the pillows. “You’re too good at what you do. The Star has need of you.”

“What about you?”

“I need you most of all, of course,” she sighed, shifting to press against her husband’s side. “But I’m so tired. Hold me, for tonight? I’ll make it up to you in the morning.”

“As long as that’s a promise,” he chuckled, pulling her closer. “My dearest Persephone. Only you would have the ability to muster such a motley crew of allies.”

“Whatever gets the job done, I guess,” she mumbled. 

“Of course,” he assented, kissing her forehead. “Rest, then. I intend to wear you out properly, tomorrow.”

But his threats had fallen on deaf ears, as the sounds of her soft breathing, deep in slumber, reached his ears.


	5. Day 4 - Clinch.  (Hades x Persephone, one-sided OC x Persephone). Teen+

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Clinch  
> Hades x Persephone, one-sided Pirithous x Persephone, Hythlodaeus, Lahabrea
> 
> In their Akadaemia days, Pirithous considered himself a rival for Persephone's affections. One attempt goes particularly wrong.

Pirithous’ eyes threatened to fall out of his head when Lahabrea announced the laboratory partner assignments. 

_Persephone and Pirithous_.

His palms grew sweaty within the black gloves he wore. It was the chance he’d been waiting for. His efforts to draw her attention thus far had been lackluster, in comparison to the scheme forming in his mind now. Shows of strength hadn’t swayed her. His pretty words fell flat. And his academic performance… well, it wasn’t as good as hers.

Or Hythlodaeus’. 

Or… or _Hades’_.

His lips pulled downward in a frown. _Hades_. He turned his head to see both his intended, and his rival seated beside one another. Watched as that vile man dropped his pen (intentionally), let the thing roll across the desk so that he had an excuse to touch her hand as she reached for it. 

Pirithous grit his teeth. 

It was taboo to covet another’s partner, but Persephone _wasn’t_ … He realized he’d been staring straight at Hades, who was staring back at him. He unclenched his jaw and scrambled his thoughts for something to say. Their pissing match had caught _her_ attention, and now she was also looking toward him. This was his opportunity to assert dominance.

“I look forward to working with you, Persephone,” he said, not taking his eyes off the other man. He noted how Hades’ lips pressed into a taut, thin line, but he said nothing.

Pirithous mentally congratulated himself on his first victory.

*****

It had taken some maneuvering, and no small amount of help from his friend Theseus, but he finally got her alone. It was late afternoon in one of the laboratories, under the guise of further research. Their subject was a particularly agitated species of snake. While they tended to make some of his peers squeamish, Lahabrea had espoused upon the importance of these natural predators. With so many creations living in the wilds, the snakes were needed for population control. This in turn reduced the need for Amaurotines to perform such tedious, and potentially dangerous tasks.

 _For our Star to thrive, all things must be in balance,_ their professor had insisted. 

Pirithous’ eyes slid toward the woman at his side, who (regrettably) wasn’t phased by the squirming serpent in her hands. He’d hoped she might startle at the reptile and leap into his arms, but she’d taken to the creature as easily as a moth to flame. She handled it almost like a _pet_ , he thought. It was nothing more than an animal, but Persephone talked to it as if it could understand her. 

He would need to try another tactic.

“It’s been a while since we’ve talked like this.”

She turned and tilted her head at him. “Like this? About… lab work?” she asked, lifting the snake for inspection. She sounded perplexed, but shrugged it off. “I suppose so.”

“I mean… just the two of us.” He noticed how her hands stilled in her work. He took it as encouragement and pressed on. “I’ve wanted to talk to you for a long time, but you’re always with -- “ He hand-waved in implication, clearly she knew who he meant. Hythlodaeus and _Hades_.

“Of course I am. They’re very dear to me.”

Pirithous grimaced inwardly. He would have to watch his words about those two, but perhaps he could turn this into an opportunity.

“It must get lonely,” he decided.

“What are you talking about?”

“Being around those guys all the time. It’s great during the day, right? But then they leave you behind and go home to their partners. Is Hades still dating uh, what was her name --”

Persephone knocked a beaker to the floor, the sound of shattering glass harsh in his ears. “S-sorry,” she muttered. “I’ll clean it up.”

But she’d barely moved to put the reptile back into its cage when it, startled by the noise, sank its fangs into the back of her hand. “Ah!” 

Pirithous lunged at once, grabbing for the creature.

“Give me that thing, I’ll take its head off!”

“No!” she cried, wincing as it struck her a second time in the flurry of motion. She hastily stuffed it back into its cage and locked the door before ripping her gloves off. The marks weren’t terribly large, but the skin had already turned red. 

“There must be a medical kit, I’ll --” 

“Get Lahabrea,” she ordered in a stern tone. “Be quick.”

“R-right! I’ll get Lahabrea,” he repeated in a daze, before rushing out of the lab, leaving her alone.

*****

By the time Pirithous returned with the professor in tow, Hades had arrived and was worrying over Persephone. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from lashing out -- when did _he_ get here? It was after hours, why was he here? Why now?

As soon as Hades noticed Pirithous, he surged toward him with a closed fist. “You _careless_ \--!!”

“Stop!” Persephone called, grabbing his robes to haul him back. Her hands were shaking. Thinking little of it, she ripped her mask off and instantly dropped it, lifting a hand to pull her hood back --

Pirithous felt his mouth run dry. He’d never seen her unmasked before. She was _beautiful_. 

“It’s too hot,” she complained. Of course, _Hades_ was there to wipe the sheen of sweat from her forehead. He was pushing her to sit down and rest. How had this gone so wrong? 

“Move aside,” Lahabrea growled, practically shoving Pirithous out of the way. “What in the Star’s name were you _doing_ , Persephone?” 

No, it wasn’t her fault! He could at least set that much straight. He parted his lips to speak --

“I m-made a mistake…” she mumbled, taking the blame onto herself. She touched her lips. “S’hard to talk.”

“Numbness is a common ailment of snake venom. You’re fortunate that the Capitol is so close.”

“She’ll be alright?” Hades asked, though it came out as a snarl.

“She’ll be _fine_. I’ve already sent for Nabriales. Poisons are his specialty. But, honestly! I wouldn’t have expected you to make such a careless error.” He sighed in aggravation. “There will be an investigation of course, it’s required of all laboratory accidents. Where was the overseer? This shouldn’t have happened.”

Well, bribing the overseer to give him some time alone with the woman of his desires hadn’t been too difficult. The woman he was allowing to shoulder all of the blame for _his_ mistakes. Pirithous could have spoken up and set things straight. Instead, he held his tongue and let Lahabrea continue to scold her.

It was perhaps a blessing that he couldn’t see the cold glare beneath Hades’ mask, directed his way.

*****

When the third day came and went without a sign of Persephone, Pirithous became particularly worried. It was fortunate, then, that he bumped into Hythlodaeus after classes.

“Oh, she’s fine!” the taller man assured him. “A week of bedrest, but in good health and spirits. Hades has been most attentive to her care.”

The hairs on his neck bristled. Hythlodaeus went on to explain that Hades had been waiting for her in the Akadaemia’s library, and happened to catch wind of a laboratory accident. Something about that story didn’t ring true, but the man continued to ramble on.

“What I don’t understand is, how could my sweet spring flower have been so careless?” he wondered aloud, then turning his gaze onto Pirithous. “Well, you were there. Perhaps you would shed some light?”

He froze. Beneath the jovial tone, there was something that turned his blood cold. Hythlodaeus knew the truth.

“No answer? Hum, hum. I suppose it shall remain a mystery.”

“I--It won’t happen again,” he grit out. “Next time--”

“There won’t be a ‘next time’.” Hythlodaeus’ voice had gone uncharacteristically flat. What did that mean? Did he intend to intervene between him and Persephone? He broke out in a sweat below his collar. That wasn’t fair!

“Now just a moment --!”

But his words went unheard as another student snagged Hythlodaeus by the elbow to tug him away.

Pirithous found out the following week that their laboratory partners had been reassigned. Persephone, of course, ended up with Hades.


	6. Day 12 - Tooth and Nail.  (Emet-Selch/WoL, Exarch, Scions.  Bad ending, dark, blood, major character death.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They'd fought against him, tooth and nail. In the end it was for naught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the "bad endings" for the Red String series, so major spoilers if you haven't read that work. It's not the *true* ending though.
> 
> Emet-Selch x WoL, Scions, Exarch  
> Bad ending, darkfic, blood, major character death.  
> It's not happy.

The Exarch knew that he had failed. He’d amplified the crystal tower’s energy through his own body in a last, desperate bid to wrest the Warrior of Light from Zodiark’s grasp. That power now waned, depleted, and his body had become hard to move. He watched as his champion collapsed under the exertion, somehow knowing that he hadn’t been able to break her tempering.

The great shadow above them howled in rage, thrashing against his prison. Hades renewed his struggle against the shards of auracite that pinned his monstrous form. They exploded apart all at once, shot in every direction. The grating noise of shattering glass reached the Exarch’s ears, and then he felt the pain. Looking down, he saw where one of the rejected fragments had pierced deep into his belly.

He fell to his knees as his vision wavered. He focused on the sleeping Warrior until the image went dark. 

*****

They’d fought against him, tooth and nail. In the end it was for naught.

Their last hope lay shattered at Emet-Selch's feet, the white auracite crunching like snow beneath his boots. Cradled in his arms was the fallen Warrior of Light -- merely unconscious. It was selfish, but he'd restored both her soul and her office. She was Persephone reborn; his wife, his partner, for now and ever, as much as she was Azem of the Convocation. Let Elidibus complain. If he could even _remember_ her banishment. 

He cast a scathing glare upon the broken man who lay between the frantic elezen twins. The boy was trying, in vain, to channel healing aether into his wounds.

"A noble attempt, Exarch,” he scoffed. “Had you not wasted the tower's energy trying to 'save' her, you might have stood a chance to kill me while I was pinned by the auracite."

The dark color of the Exarch's robes concealed his injuries well, but the man was as good as dead. He saw where a shard of the crystal protruded from his stomach, stained a deep red. 

"What will you do now?" the boy -- _Alphinaud_? -- snarled. Emet-Selch laughed darkly. 

"Proceed with the Rejoining, of course. Oh, you'll all be there to witness it, first-hand. Well, save your precious Exarch."

"You absolute _bastard_ ," growled his sister. She looked upon him with absolute hate. A shame that she lacked the power to match her resolve. 

"I doubt that you'll _survive_ , of course, given present circumstances." Their odd, non-corporeal state of being. Souls given form, far from home. Souls that were quickly weakening. Their _bodies_ , on the other hand… No point in letting them go to waste. They would make fine vessels for his brethren as they tended the Source, in preparation for the Ninth calamity.

"I won’t let you take her!” the gunbreaker yelled. He attempted to lunge forth, but was restrained by the elezan man supporting his weight. Given his battle wounds, Emet-Selch doubted that the man would be able to stand under his own power.

“No. ‘Tis _you_ who will not take her from _me_ ,” he replied, his tone flat and unimpressed. “I provided a chance for you all to prove yourselves, and you _failed_. I have no further use for you.”

He noticed the Miqo’te woman had awakened, helped along by the red-haired child. There was no point in waiting around. They would want to _talk_ , to pretend that there was some hope remaining. He had given them a fair chance, and in the end they were disappointments. Staying any longer was a waste of time.

“Emet-Selch, wait -- !!” one of them called. Too little, too late.

He turned from them one last time and, along with his most precious person, disappeared into the shadows.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a writer and/or enjoy FFXIV fics, come join a very friendly and enabling group: https://discord.gg/ftFnYbe
> 
> Find me on Twitter: @AzureSummoner


End file.
